


So much trouble just because...

by 11CK01



Category: Glee, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Secret Marriage, Secret Past, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11CK01/pseuds/11CK01
Summary: What happenes when the Avengers are all somehow related to the Glee kids, and when Natasha and Maria make an announcement?One-shot drabble





	So much trouble just because...

**Author's Note:**

> So I based this one on “We are family” by corrky (posted on fanfiction.net). It takes place after the sixth chapter and I only made one major change: Rachel is not related to Peggy. I recommend reading the story but I’ll write a short summary in case you didn’t.
> 
> Summary of “We are family”: Basically all the Glee kids are related to the Avengers in one way or another. The Glee Club won the national championship and Tony invited them over to the Stark Tower for dinner. Those are the relationships:  
Tony Stark: father of Blaine  
Clint Barton: uncle of Kurt (step-uncle of Finn)  
Natasha Romanoff: aunt of Quinn (sister of Judy)  
Bruce Banner: uncle of Artie  
Nick Fury: grandfather of Mercedes  
Phil Coulson: uncle of Santana  
Thor: great-great-…-grandfather of Britany  
Loki: somehow related to Puck  
Steve Rogers: Rachel is Peggy’s granddaughter (I don’t use that though)

_… Now they were really family_

“It’s getting late, we should probably head to our hotel” Shelby announced after a while and earned a round of annoyed noises

“Bullshit, you can all stay here. I got plenty of unused guestrooms… And every Avenger has its own floor so there should be some room as well” Tony replied which earned him cheers and applause. When the party started to settle down everyone went with their Avenger-family member to their floor and Phil as well as Fury went to the guest floors.

When Natasha reached her floor with Quinn and Judy she sowed them around. They started with the large living room which had a big couch and a coffee table as well as a TV and a lot of filled bookshelves. Next to that was the open kitchen and down the hall was a bathroom. When they went down the hallway Natasha pointed out her room on the right side and showed them her two guest rooms on the left side. After they finished the tour Natasha went back to the living room while her guests started to get ready for bed.

“Hey babe” a voice said behind her and Natasha smiled

“Hey, I thought you were on the helicarrier” she said while turning towards the voice

“I was. But it I was on a mission that went south and I got medical leave so I came home.” The other person said while closing the gap between them. When they were close enough she leaned down to kiss Natasha gently. Natasha smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer but the other woman hissed silently so she let go and slightly glared at her.

“How bad is it?” she asked with a bit of concern wavering in her voice The other woman laughed “Not that bad, I had worse.” Natasha nodded and then pointed to the couch “sit down and take of your shirt”

The other woman raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Natasha rolled her eyes “Not what you think. I just want to do a follow up check on your wounds. So sit down and take of your shirt” The other woman smirked but did as said.

Soon she lay on her back on the couch and let Natasha inspect her wounds. There was a flesh wound on her right side just beneath her breast where a bullet grazed her, another stitched wound on her left arm witch seemed to be caused by a knife. Along with those were a few cuts and bruises all over her forearms and back as well as some big bruises on her front.

Natasha’s eyes darkened “Who were you after?”

Before the other woman could answer they heard food steps stopping next to them

“Aunt Nat, I was… oh sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude” Quinn said as she saw the other woman

Natasha shook her head “Don’t worry. I was just trying to find out who the FUCK beat up my wife like that!” The other woman sighted “Tasha it’s my job. And you know I can’t tell you what or who the mission was”

“Doesn’t mean that I have to like it” Natasha pouted

The other woman rolled her eyes “You think I like it when you fight aliens or are gone for weeks to who knows where and I don’t know how you are?” While the two were arguing Quinn slowly backtracked but before she could leave the room they stopped and Natasha looked at her “Sorry. Quinn this is my wife Maria Hill. Maria this is my niece Quinn Fabray”

Maria smiled “Nice to meet you. Natasha has told me a lot about you.”

Quinn smiled as well “It’s nice to meet you too. So you are an agent as well?” she asked looking st the wounds Maria raised an eyebrow and then followed Quinn’s eyes “oh, yes. I’m an agent as well”

Natasha snorted “Well technically you are the boss of all of us. Except for Fury” Quinn’s eyes went wide “Really? That is so cool”

Maria smiled a little and then frowned “Don’t get me wrong, it’s really nice to meet you. But why are you here?”

“Oh, my glee club was at the national competion in New York today and Mr. Stark invited us for dinner and then to stay overnight” Quinn explained “They won” Natasha smirked “Well congratulations” Maria said with a smile and then added “I will go to bed now, if that is ok. But I would like to talk some more tomorrow” Quinn nodded “That would be nice”

Maria tried to get up but suddenly hissed in pain and fell back onto the couch with a sight “I hate rookies” Natasha helped her up but her brows furrowed slightly “What do your wounds have to do with rookies?” “What?” Maria looked confused “You just said you hate rookies” Quinn chipped in

“Oh! Well one of these I-don’t-know-shit-rookies was so stupid to get himself captured at a simple mission so I went in with a extraction team and … let’s just say it didn’t go so well, hence the wounds” Maria explained “I really don’t know what I train them for. They are all incapable idiots”

“You want me to beat them all up?” Natasha asked with a smirk

“I would love you to. But sadly Fury already denied my application for me beating them up, so I doubt he will allow it”

Natasha chuckled “Come on, I’ll help you get up and we can continue this very interesting conversation tomorrow” Maria nodded and let Natasha slip a hand around her waist to stabilize her as she made a new attempt of getting off the couch. Before they entered their bedroom Natasha turned to Quinn “Hey Quinnie, I would appreciate it if didn’t tell anyone about Maria. Except for Clint, Fury and now you no one knows we are together, let alone married.”

Quinn nodded “Ok, I won’t tell anyone. Promise” Natasha smiled “Thank you. Good night. See you tomorrow” With that she and Maria vanished into their bedroom

The next morning Natasha woke up to an empty bed. ‘How can one be such a morning person?’ she thought to herself before getting up and taking a shower. Meanwhile in the kitchen Maria made a pot of coffee and some pancakes when Quinn entered the kitchen with a smile “Hey good morning” Maria turned around “Hey. Do want some coffee? Or milk, or tea or I don’t know, whatever you drink?” Quinn chuckled “Coffee would be great, thank you” Maria nodded and poured her a cup of coffee and placed the milk and sugar in front of her before returning to the stove

“I know you are all having a big brunch later but I was hungry so I made pancakes. So help yourself if you want some” Quinn thanked her and ate a pancake when her mother joined them.

At first Judy was a little confused by the woman in the kitchen, but after Maria introduced herself she relaxed and sat down next to Quinn after she got a cup of coffee. The three chatted a bit for half an hour before Natasha finally joined them

“Oh look who is awake” Maria mocked and handed her a cup of coffee. Natasha took a sip and then gulped down the entire cup in one

“Ah, better. Now I’m awake” Maria chuckled and rolled her eyes but refilled Natasha’s cup. The later hummed in appreciation and murmured “I love you” “I know” was all Maria said before she placed a plate of pancakes in front of Natasha and set down next to her.

“Hey did you tell Tony that you are moving out yet?” she asked curiously Natasha sighted and shook her head “No I didn’t”

“You know have to tell him sometime, preferably before you actually move out, which is in exactly four days, if you somehow forgot”

“I know, but I just know that he will be disappointed. And when he’s over that he will want to know why I’m moving out and where I’ll live from now on and I’m just not ready to answer all his annoying questions” Natasha pouted

“Then why did you agree to move out?”

“Because I want to live with you without you having to sneak in and out every time you come home”

“Sounds to me like a valid reason.” Judy chimed in “Why don’t you just tell them anyways?”

Natasha sighted “Because that makes me more attackable and Maria kind of loses her status as ‘Ice queen’ at shield. I mean they call her ‘Hard-ass-hill’ and ‘Ice queen’ for a reason. If they knew what a softy she is in private she might lose some of her well earned respect”

Maria nodded “Though it might just finally silent the rumours about me sleeping with Fury”

Natasha laughed “Yes, it might. But then you don’t get to throw agents of the Helicarrier who imply that.”

Quinn raised an eyebrow, just like Natasha usually does, and smirked “You threw someone of a Helicarrier for implying that?”

Natasha nodded with an equal smirk “She did. They were about 30 miles above the ground and she threw him of the flight deck…without a parachute”

Maria rolled her eyes “To be fair I threw one after him. And he survived it without any major injuries I might add”

Natasha nodded "Yeah, I guess that's true. Hey maybe you should try that with your rookies sometime. They either learn or die"

Maria scoffed "They'd all die. There are moments when I'm almost sure the science division at the academy does a better job at training them for field jobs than the one for field agents. It's embarrassing!"

Natasha seemed to think "Hey maybe I should start teaching, what do you think?" she smirked "You know stable income, less danger and your rookies would actually know how to do the job"

Maria smiled "Tempting, but then again the number of injured trainees would go through the roof and you'd be bored out of your mind after a week and start doing really stupid things with Barton"

Natasha cocked her head "True, I kind of need the danger"

They continued eating and chatting and after an hour Natasha left with Quinn and Judy to attend the "big-fancy-Tony-Stark-style-brunch" as Maria dubbed it. Before they left Maria made Natasha promise that she'd tell Tony about moving out today

"But what if he asks why I'm moving out" Natasha pouted

"Just tell him the truth"

"But what about your reputation?"

"Look, apart from Clint, who already knows, none of the Avengers actually work at shield, so they might as well know… I'll make you a deal. You tell Tony that you are moving out and then text me. And before he can ask why I'm there and we can tell them together"

Natasha cocked her head in thought "Ok fine. I'll text you and you come up." she quickly got up on her tippy toes and kissed Maria "Love you" Maria smiled "I love you too, now get going"

Three minutes later Natasha entered the common dining room with Quinn and Judy. They greeted some of the others and ate something. Natasha, who seemed to have a black howl for a stomach ate a lot and after a while she turned to Tony.

“Hey, Stark” she started

“Yes…” he looked up from his food

“I’m moving out”

“WHAT?!” he screamed

The room went silent and Natasha quickly texted Maria something. She wasn’t sure if she even build a word but she knew Maria would understand

“I’m moving out” she repeated slower and then added “In four day’s”

“What? Why? How long have you been planning this?” Tony asked confused

“I’ve known for a few weeks now and I never wanted to bring it up, but I realise that I have to tell you before I actually move out, so here: I told you”

The elevator dinged as it opened and revealed Maria

“Hill, you are a no-nonsense woman, right?” Tony asked and continued without waiting for an answer “Can you please tell Romanoff to get her shit together and stop her from moving out?”

Maria chuckled “Can’t and won’t do that Stark”

“Why?” he asked dumbfounded while Clint snickered

“Because I’m moving in with her” Natasha replied.

That earned several curious looks around the table and before Tony could make a comment Steve spoke up “You two are together?” They both nodded

“For how long???” Tony asked clearly shocked

“Dated for two, married for four years, so six years in total” Maria answered blankly

Tony stared into the air without moving

“Will he be ok?” Natasha asked Pepper who nodded with a smile “Yeah, he is just going through every encounter he had with the two of you.”

“Good, now that we have that settle. Why don’t you take a seat Maria, would you like to have some pancakes or eggs, or bacon?” Clint asked

As Maria took a seat the Avengers turned accusingly to Clint “You knew!” Bruce exclaimed

But before Clint answered he gave Maria a questioning look and then looked at the food Maria frowned for a second before she understood “No thanks Barton, I already ate with Natasha downstairs”  
Thor looked at her in wonder “But Lady Natasha still seems to enjoy the food, are you sure that you don’t want anything, Lady Maria?”

Maria chuckled “That is because Natasha has a black howl for a stomach. I don’t, so I’m positively full, thank you Thor”

Tony, who seemed to be better, turned to Clint “Don’t change the subject! You knew about them!”

Clint shrugged “Of course I knew, I was Nat’s best man at the wedding”

Tony opened and closed his mouth a few times in order to say something but didn’t seem to come up with something snarky enough so he just sat back and continued eating.

A few moments later Rachel said with a smile “Вы хорошо выбираете, дочь“ (“You choose well, daughter”)

Natasha smiled and gave her a small nod. Those who understood Russian and knew their connection smiled as well, but most people were just confused.

“What language was that?” Finn asked perplex

“Russian” Bucky answered without looking up from his plate. He came back to the tower in the night and joined them at Brunch

“How do you know Russian?” Santana asked

“What?” Rachel looked up from her plate “I’m sorry, I didn’t pay attention. What did you want to know from me?”

Santana rolled her eyes “I asked how you know Russian”

“I ahm…it’s complicated” she said slowly while her eyes widened a little

“Не волнуйся, любовь, тебе не нужно говорить им.“ (“Don’t worry love; you don’t have to tell them”) Bucky spoke up and then added with a smirk “мы могли бы просто убить их всех и бежать“ (“We could just kill them all and run”)

Natasha and Rachel glared at him but Maria and Bucky could see the smirks that were playing around their lips.

“Do you all speak Russian?” Quinn asked and most of the Avengers shook their head

“No, only Romanoff, Barton, Hill, Barnes and I speak Russian” Fury answered

Tony furrowed his browns and then addressed to the ceiling “Jarvis could you translate the spoken Russian of the past few minutes please?”

“Of course, sir. Ms. Berry first spoke to Agent Romanoff and said ‘You choose well daughter’. Later on Mr. Barnes said ‘Don’t worry love; you don’t have to tell them’ shortly after, he added ‘We could just kill them all and run’ he said with a joking tone though I might add”

Tony blinked and then thanked the AI before turning to Barnes “You call a teenager ‘love’?”

“Well…” Bucky started but was interrupted by Rachel “I can explain that”

“You better, why the heck would you call a grown up woman ‘daughter’?” Tony said towards her

Rachel took a deep breath and quickly said “Мне жаль” to Natasha and Judy

Tony was about to ask Jarvis again what she said but Maria chimed in “She said sorry. Now let her talk and don’t interrupt her”

Rachel gave her an appreciative nod and started to explain

“I’m not a teenager. I’m actually older then everyone here” Steve scoffed

“Even older than you Captain Rogers” Steve looked up in shock but didn’t say anything

“I was born in 1916 in the midst of the first world war in the Soviet Union near Moscow. When my parents died a year later I was given to the Red Room.” She shot a side glance to Natasha, full of sorrow  
“I was trained to be an assassin and became really good, so they called me the Black Widow. When the Second World War started I was already the best assassin of the KGB and did several missions in Europe and America. Close to the end of the war they brought in a wounded American soldier. He was previously captured by the Germans and experimented on. They replaced his missing arm and whipped all his memory’s. He became their strongest asset. Together we did mission after mission for ten years. And we became closer. In between our missions he was frozen so he didn’t age. They didn’t freeze me because I didn’t age. After a few years I had a child. I couldn’t keep her with me. She would have been brought up like me and I didn’t want that for her so I gave her to a young family. They promised to look after her and they did for four years. Then a fire happened and they dyed. Only their daughter and my daughter survived.“ She looked at Judy and Natasha

“When the Soviet Union fell I wasn’t under their watch anymore and I left. I traveled for a year and then lived at different places. Always only for a few years so no one would notice I didn’t age. About ten years ago I was captured by SHIELD and locked up. They ran a DNA test along the lines and noticed that I was related to one of their agents. After two years and thousands of psych analyzations they gave me a new identity to start over, so I came to Lima” she finished Everyone looked at her with wide eyes; that was apart from Natasha, Fury and Coulson.

“You are over a hundred years old?”

“You are an assassin?”

“Natasha is not my sister?”

“You are Russian?”

“I have a daughter?”

They asked all at the same time. She looked at Bucky and then at Natasha and nodded “Yes Bucky, Natasha is your daughter. Our daughter”

Bucky blinked a few times and then smiled. Natasha just cocked a brow.

“Hold on a sec.” Judy said turning to Natasha “You are not my sister?”

Natasha looked down and shrugged “I guess I’m not”

Judy smiled “Don’t be silly little sis. You’ll always be my sister. Same parents and Red Room or not. Я люблю тебя наталья“

Natasha looked up and smiled as well

After a long minute of silence Clint announced all the sudden:

“Wow! So much trouble just because Natasha wanted to move in with her wife”

At first it was silent but then they all burst out in laughter

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and if you didn't: Tell me what I could do better. (Of course leave a comment as well if you liked it)


End file.
